Como decirte adios
by ladiserena
Summary: como le dices adios a alguien que te ama sin herir sus sentimientos
1. Como decirte adios

Como decirte adiós  
  
COMO DECIRTE ADIOS CUANDO TODO ES NORMAL  
  
NO ME HAS DADO NI UN SOLO MOTIVO  
  
El elevador subía lentamente, segundos después abrió sus puertas mostrando un largo pasillo, ella suspiro, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta llegar frente a una puerta en donde toco un par de veces el timbre, minutos después un chico alto de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, abrió la puerta  
  
-Serena llegas temprano...  
  
ella sonrió y el se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, una vez dentro del departamento este se acerco para rozar sus labios con los de ella pretendiendo con esta acción decir que se besaban, ambos se dirigieron a la sala y...  
  
-quieres té  
  
- yo... -en ese momento se escucho el sonido de un celular- es el mío...- saco el celular de su bolso y observo la pantalla antes de contestar la cual revelaba solo un nombre "seiya"- bueno...  
  
COMO DECIRTE QUE ME HA LLEGADO  
  
OTRO AMOR MÁS INTENSO  
  
Y MAS VIVO QUE NUESTRO AMOR  
  
Una vez que la chica había colgado, el chico frente a ella tenía el seño fruncido y la observaba fijamente  
  
-quien era?  
  
-un... compañero de la universidad –contesto nerviosamente-  
  
-serena... -la mirada del chico frente a ella cambio en esta ocasión era triste y melancólica-  
  
-si darien...  
  
-mañana se cumplen 21 años de la muerte de mis padres... me acompañaras a...  
  
-claro... -el chico se acerco y la abrazo mientras que a serena su estomago se le encogía-  
  
Y ME SIENTO CULPABLE  
  
NO MERESES MAS DOLOR, NO  
  
Darien se encontraba en la cocina preparando dos tazas de té mientras serena lo observaba desde el mullido sillón, no podía creer cuanto habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia el hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, después de que había sido el único que hacia acelerar su corazón creando todo tipo de sentimiento en ella con tan solo estar cerca de el y ahora nada... más como hacérselo saber  
  
NO SE COMO DECIRTE ADIOS  
  
COMO TERMINAR LA RELACION  
  
COMO CONTARTELO  
  
SIN DAÑAR TU ILUCION  
  
NO LO SE...  
  
-le puse dos cucharas de azúcar... como te gusta  
  
-si... gracias -ambos tomaron sus tazas y dieron pequeños sorbos-  
  
-darien...  
  
-si...  
  
-...  
  
CUANDO ESTOY JUNTO A TI  
  
TE LO QUIERO CONTAR  
  
Y ME FALTA EL VALOR  
  
Y ME CALLO  
  
-que sucede?... –serena observo al chico frente a ella que mantenía en su mirada expectación ante su respuesta, abrió sus labios para responder y miles de palabras pasaron por su mente, sin embargo no podía continuar-  
  
-no, nada...  
  
TE IMAGINO LLORAR  
  
PREGUNTANDO PORQUE  
  
CUAL HA SIDO TU TRAGICO FALLO, SI  
  
Serena se acerco a darien y lo beso tomándolo desprevenido sin embargo este intento corresponderle el beso lo mejor que pudo, ante esta acción serena fue subiendo la intensidad, sin embargo darien comenzó a empujarla sutilmente para alejarla de el, la beso en la frente y pronuncio  
  
-serena... estas segura que no hay nada importante que quieras contarme –serena se sentó a un lado de él mientras ambos se observaban fijamente a los ojos- sabes que la comunicación es muy importante y si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo... yo quiero escucharte  
  
NOS LLAMAMOS COSTUMBRE  
  
YA NO HAY DESEO DE AMAR  
  
SOLO DE HABLAR  
  
-me amas?...  
  
-claro... sabes que no podría vivir sin ti... eres todo lo que tengo  
  
NO SE COMO DECIRTE ADIOS  
  
COMO TERMINAR LA RELACION  
  
COMO DECIRTELO  
  
SIN DAÑAR TU ILUCION  
  
La televisión se encontraba encendida pero eso parecía no interesarles a ninguna de las dos personas frente a ella pues por un lado darien dormía placidamente abrazando a serena que se encontraba técnicamente sobre él -pues el sofá no era muy grande- acostada sobre su pecho velando su sueño, observándolo detenidamente, ya no sabia cuanto tiempo duraría ni cuanto aguantaría esta situación  
  
NO SE COMO DECIRTE ADIOS  
  
COMO TERMINAR ESTA CANCION  
  
SIN UN FINAL FELIZ  
  
PARA TU CORAZON  
  
NO LO SE...  
  
/--------------------/  
  
Espero les haya gustado este song fic, inspirado en la canción que se titula "como decirte adiós" y que es interpretada por Ricky Martin; cualquier comentario se los agradeceré  
  
Atte. Ladiserena. 


	2. Siento que te estoy perdiendo

Siento que te estoy perdiendo  
  
Desde hace algún tiempo te siento distinto no se que será pero no eres el mismo  
  
Un chico se encontraba en la cocina de su apartamento, colocando agua en una tetera para después ponerla sobre el fuego, en ese momento se escucha el timbre, algo que extraño al chico pues no esperaba a nadie excepto a su novia y ella tenia llaves por lo cual no era necesario que tocara, así que fue a abrir la puerta  
  
observo en tus ojos miradas que esquivan la mía cansado de tanto buscar tus pupilas  
  
al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al encontrar a su novia, era raro pues desde que le había dado la llave de su departamento no había vuelto a tocar la puerta y ahora volvía a hacerlo, como si fuera alguien ajeno a un lugar al cual pertenecía, sin embargo solo acertó a decir  
  
-serena llegas temprano  
  
la observo con su mejor sonrisa esperando ese mágico momento en el cual ambos cruzaban sus miradas y en donde el tiempo se detenía indeterminadamente y solo existían los dos reflejados en los ojos del otro, sin embargo ella solamente sonrió y bajo la mirada, darien al ver que aquello por lo que había esperado todo el día no sucedería solo atinó a hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar, sintiendo que nuevamente un pregunta se posaba en su mente, una pregunta que desde hace semanas se repetía constantemente ¿Porque?  
  
pidiendo respuestas a cada porque pero adivino en ti algo que empieza a huir y no quiero entender  
  
una vez dentro del departamento el se acerco para rozar sus labios con los de ella pretendiendo con esta acción decir que se besaban, después ambos se dirigieron a la sala, los dos totalmente perdidos en sus confusos pensamientos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que darien dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente  
  
-quieres té –ella contesto rápidamente-  
  
- yo... -sin embargo en ese momento se escucho el sonido de un celular- es el mío...- y comenzó a buscar en su bolso, saco el celular de su bolso y observo la pantalla antes de contestar, darien no sabia quien la llamaba pero el rostro de su novia lo decía todo- bueno...  
  
cuando un presentimiento no crea razón solo infunde temor siento que te estoy perdiendo siento que te estoy perdiendo perdiéndote  
  
trataba de evitarlo pero no podía estaba casi seguro que se trataba de algún chico, y a pesar de que el sabia que su novia siempre era amable con todos no podía evitar sentir celos unos celos que lo comían por dentro, una vez que la chica había colgado, el tenia el ceño fruncido y la observaba fijamente  
  
-quien era? – pregunto con celos acompañados de un temor que jamás había sentido y que amenazaba con convertirse en realidad-  
  
-un... compañero de la universidad –contesto nerviosamente-  
  
-serena... - la observo fijamente, no podía enfadarse con ella pues la necesitaba y ahora mas que nunca así que no seria el quien empezaría una discusión-  
  
-si darien... -contesto un poco confusa y el casi sin pensarlo pues si lo hacia quizás no lo diría nunca contesto-  
  
-mañana se cumplen 21 años de la muerte de mis padres... me acompañaras a... -pero al parecer la chica entendió y contesto antes de que el pudiera continuar-  
  
-claro... -el se acerco y la abrazo necesitaba estar con ella saber que aun estaban juntos sin embargo paresia que ella lo abrazaba como si quisiera disminuir su culpabilidad lo que el no podía entender era hacia que -  
  
y con monosílabos adormecido pretendes decir que dialogas conmigo tus gestos son mas elocuentes al menos son signos de tu indiferencia por todo lo mío y mas si mi afán es hacerte feliz  
  
Darien se encontraba en la cocina preparando las dos tazas de té mientras serena lo observaba desde el mullido sillón, el intentando evitar el silencio hablaba de lo que le había sucedido durante el día sin embargo ella parecía perdida en su propio mundo un mundo donde al parecer el ya no tenia cabida pues por mas que intentaba llamar su atención ella solo respondía –aha, uhu, mmm- y con cada respuesta pararía que el corazón de darien se encogía  
  
que fue lo que paso donde estuvo el error que no pude impedir aunque se que no es fácil decir la verdad no la digas jamás  
  
-le puse dos cucharas de azúcar... como te gusta  
  
-si... gracias -ambos tomaron sus tazas y dieron pequeños sorbos-  
  
-darien... -el se estremeció sabia que desde hacia días ella parecía quererle decir algo importante pero que solo esperaba que su mayor temor no se hiciera realidad-  
  
-si...  
  
-...  
  
siento que te estoy perdiendo siento que te estoy perdiendo perdiéndote  
  
Serena se acerco a darien y lo beso tomándolo desprevenido sin embargo este intento corresponderle el beso lo mejor que pudo, ante esta acción serena fue subiendo la intensidad, al notar ese repentino cambio darien sintió una espina en el corazón por lo cual comenzó a empujarla sutilmente para alejarla de el, la beso en la frente y pronuncio  
  
mis labios no encuentran tu beso oportuno no encuentra mi cuerpo en tu cuerpo refugio tan solo pasivo abandono instante desnudo  
  
-serena... estas segura que no hay nada importante que quieras contarme –serena se sentó a un lado de él mientras ambos se observaban fijamente a los ojos- sabes que la comunicación es muy importante y si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo... yo quiero escucharte  
  
te entregas como algo que no fuera tuyo dejándote hacer en ausente actitud que mortal desazón es hacerte el amor cuando no eres tu  
  
a darien le costo pronunciar esas palabras sin embargo tenia que hacerlo pues sus pensamientos lo traicionaban el solo recordar que sus momentos de intimidad ya no eran igual que antes pues ella siempre parecía ausente es como si el ya no pudiera causar emoción alguna en su amada y eso lo lastimaba pero lo que le preocupaba aun mas eran momentos como el de hace unos segundos en el que su actitud mostraba una extraña anciedad por alguien mas que intentaba cubrir con el  
  
no quisiera saber cuando sueles temblar en que brazos estas  
  
darien seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo interrumpió  
  
-me amas?... –darien volteo a verla y sin dudarlo respondió-  
  
-claro... sabes que no podría vivir sin ti... -y desde lo mas profundo de su corazón complemento- eres todo lo que tengo  
  
serena y darien se abrasaron dulcemente ambos parecían buscar uno en el otro , un refugio que ya no parecía existir y que sin embargo no estaban dispuestos a abandonar  
  
siento que te estoy perdiendo siento que te estoy perdiendo perdiéndote  
  
Recibí preguntas de si continuaría esta historia así que decidí hacerlo planteando la misma situación y la manera en como dos personas la encuentran y viven de manera diferente cada uno tomando en cuentas sus vivencias, experiencias y formas de ver, espero que les haya gustado, la canción se llama "siento que te estoy perdiendo" la canta Ana Belén y fue escrita por Luis Eduardo Aute  
  
Atte: ladiserena 


	3. Como decirte no

**Como decirte no**

_como decirte no si se bien que estoy mintiendo _

_como decirte no si eso no es lo que yo siento _

_como decirte no y borrarte de mis sueños_

_como decirte no y si te he visto no me acuerdo _

-Dime que no me amas!!... solo dilo por favor!!...-sus ojos demostraban desesperación- lo necesito -

-No… mentiría y lo sabes –se acerco a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos, buscando sus labio pero ella escapo a tiempo-

-Por favor seiya no puedo continuar con esto -tomo su bolso y salio del lugar, él la siguió pero solo se recargo en la puerta sin poder abrirla-

_y he tratado de escaparme de salirme de esta historia _

_porque entiendo que fui yo el ultimo en llegar _

_pero el corazón no entiende y no sabe de contar _

_si es que hay uno o mas de uno para el eso es igual _

el lo sabia, sabia que iría con el dio un puñetazo en la puerta solo así desquitaba su impotencia, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando ella regresara, por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse cerca, y pedirle piedad al destino

_y es por eso que… prefiere compartirte antes de perderte _

_y seguir soñando y seguir viviendo_

_y seguir pensando que algún día las cosas cambiaran _

_Para bien o para mal ya es muy tarde para regresar_

Solo habían pasado un par de minutos pero para el eran eternos no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, su voz la misma que le desgarro el alma al pedirle que le dijera que no le amaba

_como decirte no si me bailas en los sesos _

_como decirte no si te calaste hasta en mis huesos_

_como decirte no y salirme de este infierno _

_como decirte no y si te he visto no me acuerdo _

el aire fresco era lo que necesitaba el caminar por las calles lo hacia pensar lo fácil que parecía huir y lo invisible que se volvía entre tanta gente, pero en su mente solo estaba ella olvidarla aunque fueran solo por cinco minutos… imposible

_y he tratado de escaparme de salirme de esta historia _

_de esfumarme y de perderme y de borrarme de una vez _

_pero el corazón insiste que será lo que le diste _

_que no es capaz de sustituirte y comenzar una vez mas _

Choco con una persona esto lo hizo despertar de su estado taciturno, a la cual tubo que sujetar para evitar que cayera al piso

-disculpa… - la chica sonrió-

-cuando quieras – pero su corazón insistió en recordarla, así que sin hacer algún comentario continúo su camino-

_pero lo sabes que hasta es capaz de compartirte antes de perderte _

_y seguir soñando y seguir viviendo_

_y seguir pensando que algún día las cosas cambiaran _

_Para bien o para mal ya es muy tarde para regresar _

Una vez mas se había jugado una mala pasada así mismo pues no se había dado cuenta el como sus pies lo habían llevado exactamente a ese lugar, levanto la vista y se vio frente un edificio, el mismo edificio donde ella estaba… donde él vivía

_y he tratado de escaparme de salirme de esta historia _

_porque entiendo que fui yo el ultimo en llegar _

_pero el corazón no entiende y no sabe de contar _

_si es que hay uno o mas de uno para él eso es igual _

Como una acción automática busco el celular, el tiempo que tardo en contestar le pareció eterno

-bueno…

-te amo…

-… ya hablamos de eso y…

-se que tu también me amas… solo dímelo

-ahora no p.. –pero antes de terminar el la interrumpió-

-se que estas con él… pero te amo… necesitaba decirte el como te necesito a mi lado

-no…

-mañana, por favor…

-esta bien…

_y he tratado de escaparme de salirme de esta historia _

_de esfumarme y de perderme y de borrarme de una vez _

_pero el corazón insiste que será lo que le diste _

_que no es capaz de sustituirte y comenzar una vez mas _

Colgó, no había nada mas en esos momento que pudiera hacer mas que esperar un nuevo día pues quizás y solo quizás mañana… suspiro y continuo su camino de regreso a casa

_pero lo sabes bien que hasta es capaz de compartirte antes de perderte _

_y seguir soñando pero no se hasta cuando…_

Espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, ya que he de admitir que me costo un poco de trabajo elegir la canción optando finalmente por esta la cual se llama "como decirte no" y es interpretada por Franco de Vita.

Ladiserena 


End file.
